Cuatro Profesores y Una Apuesta
by Howis
Summary: 4 Profesores incluido Harry han decidido hacer una apuesta pero no saben a lo que conllevara. Pero pasaran un rato muy agradable.100 lemmon! oneshots, por el momento...


**Holas!**

Bueno en fin esta historia la tengo hace bastante tiempo lista pero no sabia si subirla.

Es 100 lemon.

Les voy a dar algo asi como un prologo de la historia para que la entiendan mejor, en fin se supone que ninguno es homosexual , bueno talves Remus o Abraham, pero ese es un maniático sexual ¬¬ , bueno este personaje lo saque de un fic mio qse llama "segunda oportinudad" si quieren se pasan un rato por mi fic, y le agradeceria q me dejaran muchosreviews.

En fin todos son profes hasta Harry, bueno espero q les guste y no las sigo molestando más 

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Profesores y una Apuesta**

Se encontraban 4 profesores en la Sala de Menesteres del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.

Estaban allí debido a cierta apuesta que hicieron los 4 en una fiesta que se dio en el colegio, que estaba dedicada solamentea los profesores solamente.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, y ahora que?- Pregunto molesto el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-Por el tono de tu voz, creo que no lograste lo que apostamos, Remus- Dijo Harry, ahora profesor de Vuelo.

-Acaso tu sí?- Pregunto Severus Snape

-Ya cállense todos. Entonces alguno de ustedes tres logro hacer la apuesta?- Pregunto Abraham Medkaoz, profesor de Costumbres Muggles

Se produjo un súbito silencio, lo cual indicaba que ninguno lo había logrado.

-Bueno como dicen: "el que calla, otorga", así que ninguno lo logro- dijo mirando a todos-Pero yo si lo logre-dijo sonriendo y con tono de burla

-Porque lo tuyo era lo más fácil, en cambio yo tenia que acostarme con la profesora Grubby-Plank ( N.A. no sé si esta bien escrito), solamente acepté esta apuesta porque estaba ebrio- Contesto Remus

-Que dices de mí? Yo tenia que joderme a McGonagall, que asco-esta ves lo dijo Harry con total repugnancia.

-Creo que ese ponche, tenia algo más que alcohol , porque ni aunque estuviese ebrio hubiese aceptado tener que seducir a Sinistra- dijo Severus soltando un bufido

-No se quejen, que lo mío tampoco fue tan fácil, tenia q acostarme con Trelawney

-Ya, pero todos saben que esa se acuesta con cualquiera- dijo Severus

-Bueno si, pero tampoco fue fácil. Me pidió, antes que tuviéramos sexo, que bailara un extraño baile, con velas en las manos y con un traje que se parecía a un tutu- Dijo Abraham con un escalofrió recordándolo y los otros 3 no pudieron contener una leve risa, porque seria un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Pero en fin- prosiguió Abraham- no les puedo negar que fue un buen sexo, porque su boca paresia un aspiradora, porque cuando me lo la...

-Omite los detalles, Medkaoz- dijo Severus un poco enojado

-Si, ya sabemos que ganaste- dijo Remus- y por cierto, que es una "asparadera"?

-Ya dinos rápido lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo perdiendo la paciencia Harry- Es un aparato muggle, que succiona la basura, Remus-Respondiendo a la pregunta

-Ah, si, cierto,-haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Remus y a la respuesta de Harry dijo:- Bueno como habíamos acordado, el que lograra la apuesta, tendría que hacerle una penitencia a cada uno de los que perdieron.

-Si, si, que quieres que hagamos?

-Quiero que...-Meditó un momento lo que iba a decir a continuación-... los 3 hagan un trío sexual enfrente de mí.

-Qué?Oo- dijeron los 3 al unísono

-que quiero que tengan sexo gay enfrente de mis ojos- dijo Abraham sonriéndoles maliciosamente

-Todos comentan que tienes una mente bastante retorcida, y en realidad tenían razón-Dijo Remus, sorprendido

-Yo no pienso acostarme con otro hombre, menos con dos. Además yo soy hetero-Dijo Severus decididamente

-Pero es bueno probar cosas nuevas, o no?. A si que yo acepto la apuesta, para saber que se siente- Dijo Harry

-Si, Harry tiene razón es bueno probar cosas nuevas y es más excitante- dijo Abraham incitándolos a realizar su penitencia

Los otros tres se quedaron pensando un momento, Severus estaba decido a no realizar la apuesta, pero los otros dos...

-Bueno, en fin yo si quiero probar cosas nuevas...

Con un ágil movimiento Remus se apodero de los deliciosos labios de Harry y dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del ojiverde, la cual ya empezaba a reaccionar a las caricias que le prodigaba el mago mayor.

Abraham aprovecho de sentarse en una silla para disfrutar mejor el espectáculo que tenia en frente suyo. Por otro lado un Severus aturdido solo atinaba a mirar lo que tenia al frente suyo, no sé imaginaba que algún día podría ver a esos dos besándose con tanta lujuria, de Potter lo esperaba, pero de Lupin, difícil lo veía, ya que pensaba que tenia más cordura.

Harry y Remus, sin perder mucho tiempo, comenzaron a quitarse ,la ahora incomoda ropa, ambos ya no pensaban con claridad, lo único que tenían en mente era conseguir más contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Volvieron a besarse, y a la vez juntaron sus caderas y ambos sintieron sus ya evidentes erecciones, provocando más placer y deseo. Pronto ya se encontraban desnudos los dos, besándose y frotándose.

Remus hizo un camino con pequeños besitos desde el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, y Remus lo lamió. Luego volvió a bajar hasta su cuello, mientras a la vez tocaba sus muslos, pero teniendo especial cuidado en no tocar su erección.

Siguió bajando por el torso lampiño y bronceado de Harry, con sus cortos besitos. Mientras Harry solo atinaba a acariciar la nuca de Remus y no podía contener una pequeña risa, ya que un mechón castaño de Remus le producía unas excitantes cosquillas.

De pronto comenzaron a brotar pequeños gemidos provenientes de la boca del profesor de vuelo (Harry), porque Remus estaba lamiendo la gigantesca erección de Harry, la cual pedía a gritos ser atendida. Y sin previo aviso Remus introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Harry el cual no pudo evitar un leve gemido. Su ritmo era lento y tierno, pero igual de placentero, sin embargo Harry necesitaba más. Remus introdujo un segundo dedo y aumento un poco más el ritmo.

Nunca pensó Harry que detrás de esa apariencia correcta, tranquila y un poco tímida de Remus, se encontrara tan buen amante. Y recordó lo que había sucedido en la fiesta...

&&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&&&

"Necesito ir al baño" pensaba Harry, y se dirigió al baño de profesores del segundo piso.

Al otro lado de la fiesta se encontraba Remus hablando con los demás profesores, todos se habían pasado un poco con las copas, especialmente Remus y esto le hacia hacer las cosas sin pensarlas.

Se dio cuenta de que Harry se dirigía a los baños y decidió seguirlo para entretenerse un poco.

Harry llego al baño del segundo piso y entro. Después de vaciar su vejiga salió hacia el pasillo que por alguna extraña razón estaban a oscuras. Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que...

-Harry...

Harry se asusto mucho al escuchar su nombre y más aun porque estaba oscuro. Se voltio, para saber quien había dicho su nombre, y se encontró con dos ojos color miel llenos de un extraño brillo y con una sonrisa burlona.

-uff.., Remus me asustaste, que haces por aquí?

-Nada

-Eeehh... ya ¬¬, si claro, como que estas medio borracho.

-Yo, que va, estoy perfectamente- dijo acercándose a Harry provocativamente y pasando su lengua sensualmente por sus sonrosados labios.

-Que haces..?- dijo nerviosamente Harry

-Solo estoy aprovechando el momento

Diciendo esto, apriciono a Harry contra la pared con su cuerpo.

-Aléjate...- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia Harry

-No...

Y sin mediar palabra le beso en los labios. Al comienzo Harry se resistía, pero luego prefirió dejarse llevar por la sensaciones que le prodigaba el Mago mayor y abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua de Remus con sabor a alcohol, Harry profundizo más el beso posando su mano en la nuca de Remus, mientras tanto un par de manos expertas tocaban todo el cuerpo que tenia arrinconado Remus contra la pared. Casualmente rozo el resorte de del pantalón de Harry , lo cual hizo gemir a al ojiverde dentro del beso. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y encontraron deseo y lujuria, sin embargo en los ojos de Harry se veía un poco de confusión por lo cual Remus esbozo otra sonrisa burlona.

-Deja de sonreír así- dijo molesto Harry

-Por que?- Sonriendo otra vez haciendo gruñir a el otro profesor

-Eres tan tierno- Dijo seriamente

Y de nuevo se apodero de los carnoso e infantiles labios de Harry, pero esta vez, bajo directamente su mano a la entrepierna del hombre más joven. Harry decidió imitarlo y ambos bajaron el cierre del pantalón y liberaron sus erecciones. Se separaron de su apasionante beso y comenzaron a masturbarse el uno al otro. Gemían y gemían, los dos a coro, debido a la situación tan excitante y placentera. Comenzaron con un ritmo lento y pausado, pero luego cambiaron a un ritmo más rápido, ya no aguantaron más y se vinieron en las manos de ambos, arqueando la espalda, echando su cuello hacia atrás y gimiendo roncamente. Se besaron nuevamente con sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Esta vez Harry con más confianza acaricio con su mano derecha las nalgas de Remus e iba introducir un dedo en su entrada, cuando...

-Harry... estas allá arriba? (N.A. estaban arriba de una escalera, no me pregunten como llegaron allá xD)- dijo la voz de una mujer

-Mierda..!- Dijo refunfuñando- Ya voy, quédate ahí, que aquí esta muy oscuro

Se separaron bruscamente, subieron sus boxers y los pantalones los más rápido posible.

-Tenemos que terminar esto sea como sea- dijo Harry

-Obviamente, algún día- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la boca

Bajo rápido las escaleras y se encontró con la profesora que le esperaba abajo.

-Decidí venir a buscarte, porque desde hace tiempo que no te veía regresar.

-Ah, si es que tenias ganas de ir al baño, así que subí al baño del segundo piso, porque el de profesores estaba cerrado

-A ya veo, pero porque tienes los labios tan rojos y pareces agitado? Que estuviste haciendo?¬¬ - dijo inquisitivamente

-Nada, bah, que raro- "si supiera en verdad lo que sucedió, no se lo creería" pensaba Harry, mientras bajaba las escaleras, " tengo que terminar esto que comenzamos con Remus" pensaba, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

&&&&&&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&

Aun seguían gimiendo y esta vez, Remus introdujo un tercer dedo en la entrada de Harry, este lo único que hacia era gemir más, pedir más y también acariciaba el pelo de Remus. Ya sintiendo el clímax Harry, a punto de llegar a las puertas del placer máximo, cuando sintió que le retiraban de su interior esos maravillosos dedo y que había cesado el movimiento de la boca tan exquisita de Remus sobre su miembro.

-Pero...pero que pasa?- Dijo furiosamente Harry

Y enseguida se quedo callado al sentir algo más grande introducirse en él y regreso el movimiento sobre su miembro, lo que sucedió fue que Severus dejo de pensar en que hacer y solo se dejo actuar a su cuerpo, el cual le pedía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, penetrando a Harry.

Harry no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y poco le importaba, debido al placer que le prodigaban esos dos hombres tan hermosos, ni si quiera le importaba que fuese Snape el que le diera tanto placer.

Severus , al comienzo no estaba muy seguro, solo se movía lentamente, como lo hacia con las mujeres, sin embargo se dio cuenta que esto era diferente, ya que no era necesario usar mucho la delicadeza, asi que aumento las embestidas y también los hizo Remus, acoplándose perfectamente. Los tres llegaron rápidamente al orgasmo y se escucharon cuatro gemidos, si cuatro, porque se les había sumado el gemido de Abraham que también ya terminaba de acariciarse a si mismo.

&&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&&&

El profesor Abraham Medkaoz, no sé imaginaba que esta simple apuesta, le haría pasar un rato tan placentero y excitante. Se asombro cuando vio a Remus besar a Harry, no se lo esperaba ya que ellos eran algo así como familiares, peropor una extraña razón ya se lo esperaba, ya que estos dos se miraban fugazmente con una mirada llena de deseo, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para el experimentado profesor, pero lo que si lo asombro fue cuando Severus se posesionó detrás de Harry y lo penetro y a la vez le besaba la espalda, ya que digamos que esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien y verlos así, es algo que no se ve todos los días.

La visión que tenia delante de él, ya era demasiado para Abraham. Decidió calmar su agonía. Retiro un poco su pantalón y sus bóxer, también se quito el terno negro que tenia el cuello hacia arriba , lo cual le hacia paraser a un cura, pero estaba muy lejos de parecerse a un cura de verdad. Desabrocho totalmente su camisa y comenzó a masturbarse delicadamente con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se acariciaba su perfecto torso, blanco y lampiño.

Mientras veía que los 3 que tenia delante de su ojos, ya comenzaban a terminar su exquisita danza del placer, aumento el movimiento de su mano derecha sobre su miembro, a la vez se mordía el labio inferior, echando su hermoso cuello hacia atrás y gimiendo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados para aumentar la sensación, sus tiernos labios se encontraban rojos por aprisionarlos tanto, su pelo mojado, mezclado con transpiración y gel se movía al compás del movimiento de cuerpo, no aguanto más y se vino en su propia mano al mismo tiempo que el trío que estaba delante de él.

&&&&&&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&

Remus se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry y este sobre el de Severus, todos respiraban agitadamente debido a tanta acción.

-Viste Remus, hasta que terminamos lo que empezamos- dijo Harry rompiendo el calido silencio

-Asi es, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar contigo, tocar tu piel y besar tus exquisitos labios

-Que? Ustedes ya estuvieron juntos?- Pregunto incrédulo Severus

-Sip, en la fiesta de profesores, cuando Remus estaba borracho

-Ufff.. no me los esperaba de ustedes dos, menos de ti Remus- dijo Severus

-Es que tu no me conoces de verdad- dijo Remus con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Quien creería que terminaríamos así, gracias a una apuesta y por Abraham- dijo Harry

-Hablando de él, donde esta?

-Aquí- dijo Abraham

Todos voltearon la cabeza y se encontraron con el hermoso torso blanco y lampiño del profesor que tenían en frente suyo. Su camisa estaba desabrochada, sus lentes sin marcos le hacían relucir sus ojitos castaños que siempre tenían un extraño brillo, algo asi como de malicia y ternura, y esta vez aun más, paso sensualmente su lengua por su labio inferior y luego lo mordió.

-Deberíamos agradecerle, no creen?- dijo susurrándole a los dos, Harry

-Si tienes razón

Todos se levantaron rápidamente con una sonrisa malévola.

-Que...les pasa, Que me van hacer?- preguntaba Abraham un poco nervioso

-Nada...-dijo Harry con cara de angelito-...que no te guste.

Repentinamente Harry se posiciono detrás de Abraham, le quito la camisa, mientras le besaba sus hombros y toda la piel expuesta. Harry no sé imaginaba que este hombre tendría la piel tan suave. Por otra parte Remus le quito los lentes y le bajo solamente los pantalones, dejándole solamentelos boxers. Comenzó a besar desde el ombligo, donde hundió su lengua, lo que le dio cosquillas a Abraham, hasta subir a su perfecto pecho, siguió subiendo hasta llegar al cuello el cual lamió hasta dejarlo con marcas rojas, se alejo un poco de la irrestisible piel y le miro a los ojos a Abraham, el cual los tenia cerrados. Se fijo en sus hermosos labios, tan perfectos y tan tiernos, y más aun ya que estaban rojos de tanto besar, de hace bastante tiempo quería probar esos labios prohibidos, que ya nos lo eran, se le acerco lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y doblando un poco la cabeza, primero fue solo fue un toque nada más, al principio masajeaba los labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar a tan exquisita cavidad, el cual le fue concedido instantáneamente, introdujo su lengua en esa cavidad húmeda, dos lenguas se encontraron, las cuales intentaban examinar el territorio desconocido.

Abraham lo único que lograba hacer era quedarse quieto y tratar de tocar algún rastro de piel con sus manos, las cuales tocaban la piel de Remus y Harry, nunca pensaria que se encontraría alguna vez así, con dos hombres tan hermosos y que a la vez eran su colegas de trabajos, pero no había duda alguna que le estaban dando grandes dosis de placer.

-Que pasa Severus? Mmm... Por qué no vienes aquí?- pregunto Abraham entre gemidos

-Es que esto ya es demasiado para mi- contestó

-No sabes lo que te pierdes...- dijo Harry mientras besaba la tersa piel de Abraham

Remus le bajo los boxers negros a Abraham y se asomo un erguido miembro, que se veia muy apetitoso, según Remus. Este miro a Harry y este igual le miro se besaron durante un largo tiempo, se separaron y volvieron a su trabajo con el cuerpo que tenían aprisionado. Harry hizo un camino con su lengua por toda la espalda, desde su "colita" has los dos hombros, le tomo de la barbilla a Abraham y le beso, Este beso fue más tierno que apasionado, fue lento y delicado, exploraban sus bocas a placer, pero en todo el beso siguieron con los ojos abiertos, Abraham con su ojos castaños le miraba los orbes esmeralda a Harry, que aun, por alguna razón se notaba que tenia menos experiencia en estos casos.

Se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno, Harry le mostró dos dedos, sabiendo las intenciones del ojiverde, los lamió.

Por otra parte Remus hizo un camino con unos pequeños besos, comenzando por el hueco del cuello, luego bajo y beso sus pezones hasta dejarlos como dos botones rozados, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el vientre del profesor de Costumbres Muggles, el cual beso por mucho tiempo, bajo hasta encontrarse con lo "mejor de todo su cuerpo", el cual lamió sin cesar, primero la punta de la erección y luego toda. Más arriba se escuchaban gemidos provenientes de la garganta de Abraham, que ya tenia los ojos cerrados y acariciaba el cabello de Remus. Abraham sintió a la vez un dedo penetrar su entrada, luego sintió un segundo y por ultimo un tercero.

Abraham ya ni siquiera sabia donde estaba parado, en su mente solo se encontraba un gran placer, que le producían una exquisita boca y tres maravillosos dedos. Aumentaron más la potencia, pero cuando sintieron que Abraham ya se venia decidieron parar.

-Grg... Siempre lo mismo, que pasa ahora? Sigamos, jodanme ahora!- dijo Abraham fuera de sus casillas sin importarle lo que había dicho.

-Mejor cambiamos de posición, no te párese Remus?- dijo Harry sinimportarle lo que había dicho Abraham

-Esta bien, pero como? Tu primero, después yo y luego Abraham?

-No mejor Abraham primero, luego tu y yo al final

-Nah, muy aburrido

-Déjense de hablar estupideces y JODANME DE UNA PUTA VEZ, no me importa quién, pero háganlo!- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia Abraham que estaba a punto de golpear a los dos, pero Harry hablo:

-Ya sé como, tu primero Remus, luego Abraham, después yo y por ultimo Severus- dijo Harry mirando a Severus

-Bueno, por mi esta bien- dijo Severus levantándose

-A mi no me importa, solo háganlo rápido- dijo Abraham un poco más tranquilo

-Mmm... este, no sé- dijo Remus- no estoy muy convencido

-Si no te gusta mala cuea (suerte) no más, Además vas a ser el que mejor la pase, te lo digo yo- dijo Abraham sonriéndole maliciosamente, ahora podría vengarse de su amado lobito.

-Si tienes razón...

Se dirigieron a una mesa, Remus se sentó sobre esta, luego Abraham se posiciono entre sus piernas y lo beso en la boca, frente a frente. Después venia Harry que se acomodo detrás de Abraham y le beso los hombros produciéndole cosquillas a este y por ultimo Severus detrás de Harry, este le introdujo la lengua en su oído podreciéndole un escalofrió.

-Bueno estamos en una situación muy graciosa, no creen?- dijo Remus

-Si alguien nos viera se moriría- dijo Harry

-Espero que nadie sepa de esto-esta vez lo dijo Severus

- Ya déjense de hablar, podemos empezar ahora?- dijo Abraham que era el que más impaciente estaba

-Si yo igual no aguanto más. A la cuenta de tres... uno- dijo Remus impaciente

Todos rieron y comenzaron a besarse, Abraham besando a Remus y Harry besando a Severus, esto aun no se la creían del todo, pero poco ya les importaba a ambos, ya habían pasado tantas cosas en ese corto tiempo que ya no importaba las diferencias que tenian.

-...dos-dijo Remus entremedio del beso, todos se acomodaron para la penetración, Abraham con una mano en las caderas de Remus y con la otra le acariciaba su miembro.

Harry también puso su mano en la cadera de Abraham y con la otra introdujo un dedo y luego un segundo en su entrada, ya se escuchaban algunos gemidos en la sala de menesteres, Severus hizo lo mismo que Harry.

-Y... aaahhh... tres- dijo entre un gemido Remus

Esta vez Abraham penetro a Remus de un solo empellón sin preparación, ambos gemían por la doble atención, ya que Harry había retirado los dedos cambiándolos por su erección y Severus también hizo lo mismo con Harry.

Cuatro cuerpos se movían al mismo compás, cuatro gemidos de diferentes hombres. Él que la gosaba más, sin duda era Remus, quien sentía las embestidas por partida triple. Tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios también, su pelo estaba totalmente mojado debido al sudor, viéndolo irrestisiblemente más sexy. Por otra parte Abraham también la pasaba bien, mientras sentía penetrar a Remus y le masturbaba, sentía que Harry lo penetraba a él, con un ritmo constante, sus embestidas eran delicadas y a la vez excitantes. Abraham trataba de aprovechar el momento al máximo, ya que estas oportunidades no se daban muy a menudo.

Atrás de este se encontraba Harry, que ya no llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo sus lentes, que estaban tirados en algún lugar de la sala, lo que hacia relucir con más claridad sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, que ahora, en este momento se encontraban segados por el placer. Sus carnosos labios estaban enrojecidos debido a tanta fricción, su cuerpo era el más tigreño de los tres, su torso era bronceado y casi lampiño, solo tenia un caminito de vellos desde su parte intima hasta su ombligo. Le encantaba penetrar a Abraham porque era estrecho lo cual era muy excitante, y a las vez le tocaba sus torso y la espalda, y también le encantaba ser penetrado por Severus, era delicado, como teniendo miedo a lastimarle, eso le gustaba a Harry pero necesitaba más, giro su cabeza y miro a Severus a los ojos, le miro al principio dulcemente, pero luego fue cambiada por una mirada llena de deseo, y poco a poco se fue acercando a esos finos labios de Severus, que se veían muy apetitosos, su ahora "ex-odiado profesor", tenia una boca demasiado exquisita, se besaron largamente, mirándose al final a los ojos, se separaron y volvieron a sus respectivas tareas.

Severus después del beso decidió embestir con más fuerza a Harry colocando sus dos manos en la estrecha cintura de Harry. Ese beso le había transmitido muchas cosas, entre ellas confianza. Harry para el era exquisito, porque era demasiado estrecho, de lo normal, nada comparado con las mujeres, era mucho más exquisito, placentero y excitante. Y más para Severus ya que Harry era algo así como "algo prohibido" para él, lo que hacia que aumentara su excitación.

Abraham tenia el cuello hacia atrás y gemía despacio, sentir estar atrapado entre dos hombres tan hermosos era demasiado para él, sus exquisitos, maravillosos, tiernos y excitantes labios se encontraban rojos como todos los demás, su pelo mojado debido al sudor, le daba un aspecto sexy y tierno, talvez tierno debido a que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Todos se movían rítmicamente , disfrutando el momento, pero esto ya tenia que terminar, así que aumentaron aun más el ritmo. Se escuchaban cuatros gemidos distintos llenando el ambiente y de pronto llegaron al más maravilloso orgasmo de sus vidas. Se separaron como pudieron, Abraham salió de Remus y a las vez Harry salió del interior de Abraham y Severus salió del interior de Harry.

Se acostaron en el suelo , todos recostándose juntos, Severus acariciaba el pelo de Harry tiernamente, ya que este se había recostado en su pecho y Abraham le acariciaba también el cabello dorado grisáceo de Remus tiernamente.

-Después de todo, no me salió tan mal la penitencia.- Dijo Abraham rompiendo el armonioso silencio

-Jajajaja... Si, fue genial- dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa sincera, llena de felicidad

-Ojalas que podamos volver a repetir esto alguna vez.- dijo Remus

-Por mi , no, solo esta vez no me gustaría volver a repetirlo- dijo Seriamente Severus

-No seas aguafiestas, Sev- dijo Harry mirándolo tiernamente

-"Sev" desde cuando me llamas así, Potter. Además quien te dio la confianza?- dijo Severus alzando una ceja ( adoro ese gesto xD )

-Te llamo Sev, desde ahora Sev, además no crees que ya es suficiente confianza con el haberme penetrado?- le pregunto Harry, a lo cual Severus solamente soltó un gruñido, y los otros dos se largaron a reír.

-Nunca creí que podría verte con los labios sonrosados, las mejillas sonrosadas despeinado y sin el ceño fruncido, Severus- dijo sinceramente Remus

-No te acostumbres mucho, Lupin- dijo Severus posando sus manos en el pecho de Harry y acariciándolo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Severus acariciando a Harry y debes en cuando besándolo y Abraham seguía acariciando con una mano el cabello dorado grisáceo de Remus

-Eh..., Remus no has pensando en teñirte el cabello, porque tienes bastantes canas- dijo Abraham seriamente

-Me estas llamando viejo?- dijo Remus simulando estar enfadado

-No, por supuesto que no... te estoy llamando anciano - contestó Abraham sonriéndole burlonamente y Remus le peñiscó la pierna.

-Tu crees que debería hacerlo?- dijo seriamente Remus

-Nah, me gustas tal y como eres- dijo Abraham besándolo

-Saben me esta dando sueño y frió- dijo Harry

-Acércate a mi- dijo Severus abrazando más a Harry

-No mejor...- dijo Harry y pensó en unas mantas y colchones los cuales aparecieron instantáneamente

-Buena idea, Harry

Y todos se recostaron y se taparan con las mantas, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

FIN...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

... Por el momento. Si quieren una segunda parte mandenme artos reviews y nu sé po, me dicen si los quieren juntos, separados, en pareja ,trios, talves me inspire y le escriba, solo necesito REVIEWS, eso me da ganas de escribir aun más.

Bye...

Dama-Snape-Potter


End file.
